1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handle device for a vehicle door comprising: a base member made of a synthetic resin mounted on a door of a vehicle; a pin support part provided on the base member and having a support hole for a pin pivotably supporting a handle on the base member to be inserted through; and a pair of restricting walls provided on the base member and disposed at a position spaced toward the rear of the pin support part in a direction in which the pin is inserted into and assembled with the support hole so that the restricting walls flex so as to allow the pin to pass through when the pin is inserted into the support hole and oppose an end part of the pin so as to prevent the pin from falling out of the pin support part after insertion of the pin through the support hole is completed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such a handle device is known from Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 9-78897; in this arrangement a round bar-shaped pin having a constant diameter along the entire length is inserted through a bracket, and a claw portion opposing an end part of the pin inserted through the bracket is provided on each of a pair of restricting walls.
In the handle device disclosed by Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 9-78897, when assembly is carried out by inserting the pin into the bracket, the operation of inserting the pin through must be carried out while the outer peripheral face, along the entire length in the axial direction, of the pin is in sliding contact with the claw portions of the pair of restricting walls, thereby producing a frictional force between the pin and the claw portions, and since the pin must be inserted with a force that exceeds the frictional force, it cannot be said that the assemblability of the pin is excellent. Moreover, the restricting walls are provided with the claw portions, and it is necessary to enhance the dimensional accuracy between the claw portions of the two restricting walls when molding the bracket, thereby increasing the number of operating steps.